Hidan's Paper Flower
by Darkfufu
Summary: Ten years ago, Hidan saved a toddler from a vicious fire. Now, she is getting ready to turn 12, and she is Hidan's slave. Rated M for some sexual content, and of course, Hidan's mouth. Caution, it is graphic. Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary.
1. Chapter 1

Hidan walked out of his blood circle, and closed it. He picked up his discarded cloak and looked up into the midnight sky. _Might as well check on Ami_. Ami had been Hidan's first love. Yeah, Hidan had been around for more than 90 years, but he had never been in _love._ He was in lust from the time he woke up until the time he fell asleep, however.

The purple eyed man secured his scythe on his back and walked towards the house in which she resided in. She had loved him… before she had figured out who he really was. A masochist, sadist, potty-mouth, Jashin-worshiping 'freak' as she had called him. He was herself around him, but when it started getting sexual; she flipped out on his requests and left him. That was over 20 years ago.

He just recently found out where she lived and had looked inside her house for the past two nights. Tonight, he planned to get inside and take her back. He didn't care if he had to do it with her kicking and screaming, he was going to get her _back_. The silver-haired man trudged along, and saw smoke emoting from Ami's house. Hidan's stomach dropped as he ran towards the house.

He saw a figure on the ground, crawling. He squinted his eyes and saw that it was Ami. Her hazel eyes were widened with shock as she had a toddler in her hands that was squirming frantically. She coughed and screamed as a burning beam from her house collapsed on top of her. Hidan sucked in his breath, and grabbed the toddler. He had a black hole in his heart, but if he couldn't have Ami, at least he could have her kid.

Hidan took the kid back to his hotel room. He sat her on the bed and examined her as if she had some contagious disease. She stood up and pointed at Hidan, "Purple," was all she said. Hidan cocked an eyebrow and scowled; then remembered the color of his eyes. "Oh yeah, I fucking forgot. Yes, my eyes are purple." Hidan said as the girl walked over towards him. Her blue eyes gazed into his purple ones and she stood on his knee, and her eyes were right in front of his. "Purple." Hidan sighed. _Why did I fucking save her?_

"Yuki! Get the fuck up!" Hidan yelled from the living room. Yuki stirred in her and Hidan's bed. She rolled over, yawned, and blinked her hazel eyes open. She got up and stood in front of the full-body length mirror, and brushed her mid-back length black hair. When she was born, she had blue eyes from her father, but as she got older, they changed to hazel. However, whenever she cried, her eyes got a bluish hue to them. Thus, she hated crying, and Hidan would look at her eyes and know something was wrong.

Hidan knew everything. Yuki was convinced he was a god. She blinked, and walked down the stairs. It was 10 years ago when Hidan had rescued her from a most certain death. Yuki loved him for that. She didn't mind not having any parents. All she needed was her master, and she was happy. She turned the corner and strutted into the living room, seeing her master sitting casually on the green microfiber couch. She smirked and sat down next to him.

"Good morning Master." Yuki smiled at Hidan. Hidan smirked, so happy that he had gotten her into the habit of calling him 'Master'. He had made her call him that since she was three. The 11 year old Yuki yawned once more, and stretched. Hidan looked at her waist as the shirt she was wearing lifted and he could see her flat tummy. Besides her shirt, she on some panties. She always wore that as night clothes. One of Hidan's shirts and a pair of her panties.

The purple-eyed man unconsciously licked his lips as he looked Yuki in the eye. She smiled at him, and then he winked at her. Her master had just taught her this a year ago. Whenever he caught her eye and winked at her, she would have to stop whatever she was doing and kiss him. He taught her to do so when she turned 11, and her twelfth natal day was only two days away. Yuki got on her knees and crawled over to him. Yuki threw her right leg over her master, and was in the 'w' position facing towards him. She leaned forward and kissed him. Hidan moaned as she was sitting on top of his crotch. He snuck his tongue into her mouth, and stuck his hands up her shirt.

Yuki moaned as he fiddled with her nipples. Although Yuki was still a tween, she had already grown to B cups, which was big for her age. Yuki grinded her waist against Hidan's and his eyes rolled as he started to kiss her hungrily. _Jashin this girl has a natural gift! She always knows how to turn me on! I get so fucking horny because of her!_ Yuki kissed back with an equal amount of hunger, as she arched her back while Hidan continued to fiddle with her nipples.

Hidan turned and pinned her to the couch. He stopped kissing her and pulled her panties down. He noticed that they were soaking wet with her natural lubricants. He smirked and shoved a finger inside of her. Yuki gasped and bit her lip as she fluttered her eyes at Hidan. "Ohh… Master, this again." Hidan nodded his head as he stuck another finger inside and started thrusting them in and out of her. Yuki moaned and she thrust her pelvis into his fingers so they would get deeper. What she didn't know if Hidan was training her to react like that when he was going to start having sex with her.

Yuki put her hand around his and tried to get him to go faster and with more force. Hidan smirked as he felt himself get aroused by her trying to take control. "Master... ohh… ahh… Oh Master, you make me feel so good… mmm…" She moaned as she felt herself start to climax. Her juices went all over Hidan's fingers and he pulled them out and sucked the juices off. "Yuki, I can tell you've been eating your yogurt everyday."

"Yes I have Master! How did you know?" Yuki exclaimed as she kissed Hidan full on the lips. "Because, Yuki, I can taste it when I do that to you." Her eyes brightened, knowing that she had pleased her master. She didn't like it when he was mad at her. He would throw things, cuss more, and sometimes smack her. She loved when she could make him happy. "Now, go make me an omlette." Hidan purred as he helped her put her panties back on. Yuki regarded her master with a quick kiss, and leaped off the couch, and Hidan slapped her perky ass as she walked into the kitchen.

About five minutes later Yuki walked into the living room and handed him a plate with his omlette. "A bacon, ham, and cheese omlette for my master." Hidan smiled and thanked her. Yuki sat down next to him with a bowl of cereal and stared at the TV. When a commercial came on, Hidan looked at Yuki, "I have to go to a meeting tonight." Yuki pouted as she scooted closer to Hidan.

"But… but… I thought we were gonna have a movie night." Hidan rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for your God damned childish movies, and you know that." Yuki lowered her head and poked at her cereal. "You're right Master, I apologize." Hidan knew he was cruel, but he quite frankly didn't care. He was an S-ranked criminal for fucks sake.

"Don't worry about dinner tonight. I'll bring home take-out." His purple orbs stared at his slave. He loved her, he truly did. He had raised her for his own pleasure. It took long enough, but she was finally going to be twelve. She had been a beautiful child growing up, but she had started blossoming into a gorgeous young lady. Had had fiddled with her when she was younger, but it wasn't enjoyable. He liked 'em young, though; just not _too_ young. Meanwhile, he had to get whores and sluts to get his rocks-off.

Yuki stood up, and collected their plates and dishes. She accidentally dropped her napkin, and bent over to pick it up. Of course, the napkin had fallen right in front of her master, so she made sure she bent over slow. She loved teasing her master, she knew he hated it, but loved it at the same time. While Hidan was gone, she would watch a bunch of different shows, and see what men liked, and what they didn't like.

She did it so she could pleasure her master when he finally asked, no, her master would _never_ ask her. He would _tell_ her to. Hidan was getting into the show and he snarled, _she's in the god damned way!_ He opened his mouth to complain, but saw how nice and perky her tiny little ass was. He also saw how wet she was from being pleasured by him. He smirked and leaned forward and clamped his teeth into her ass. Yuki definitely did _not_ expect that at all.

She jumped forward with a yelp and Hidan had an enraged look in his eyes. "What the fuck, Yuki? When I do something to you, you must _never_ jump away or yelp. That is a bad slave. Never do that in my presence again." Yuki's eyes widened and teared up as she nodded her head with a feeble "Yes master," as she power-walked into the kitchen. Hidan stood up and grabbed his cloak, and walked into the kitchen.

"Yuki, I'm leaving. C'mere." Yuki set the dishes in the sink and strolled over to her master, her arms wide open. "Goodbye Master, I love you, and I'll be thinking about you." Yuki kissed him on his lips and Hidan forced his tongue into her mouth and put her up on the kitchen counter. Yuki tongue wrestled with him and he pulled away. "I love you too."

Hidan threw on his cloak as he walked out of his house. It wasn't very big; yeah it had an upstairs, but only about ten stairs up with one bedroom and a whole bath. The bottom half of the house had a living room, kitchen, dining room (which they _never_ used), and a half bath. Very simple. Hidan ran at lightening speed towards the Akatsuki lair. Yuki knew he was in Akatsuki, but she didn't exactly and completely _know_ what the organization was. She knew he was an S-ranked criminal, but she loved him anyways.

That was the thing about women. Most of them were like dogs. You kick them against the wall, and they come back wagging their tail. Hidan most certainly would never hurt her… by kicking her. He would hurt her with sexual things. But she had been used to pain, Hidan made sure of that. Little Yuki was strong. Hidan had brainwashed her right. He smirked as she sped past the trees, strategically dodging them as if someone was watching him. He always loved looking cool.

He had finally made it to the Akatsuki lair; he appeared inside, his infamous smirk plastered on his face as he walked to where the other group members were standing. The leader, Pein, stopped and turned his gray, swirly eyes upon Hidan's statuesque form. Hidan quirked an eyebrow and his purple eyes glowed in the dimness of the cave. "Well Hidan," Pein's deep voice echoed in the cave, "Why are you late?"

Hidan narrowed his eyes, "Sorry, the slut that was blowing me took too long." He heard snorts and scoffing from the various members and a few rolling of the eyes as his smirk grew bigger. Pein shook his head, his bright, tall spiky orange hair didn't even falter. "Very well, let's get this meeting started."

Yuki came back downstairs, her wet hair soaked through her shirt, the bottom of her flare jeans hitting her calves. She had taken a shower to clean herself up from her sexual deed with Hidan. She knew that most girls her age haven't even been kissed, more or less fingered. She was mature though, she could handle it. She had some innocence as a child. Hidan did cuss around her, and spank her and other things. Hidan was like a parent, but also an older brother, and soon to be her lover. She knew he was going to take her virginity. She wasn't stupid.

The only things she and Hidan have done were fingering and handjobs. They haven't tried "oral" yet. Which Yuki looked up and was very surprised to see what was going to happen with that. She moved her hair from her back, as for she detested wet shirts. Especially her favorite one. It was an ebony shirt with a black cat yowling as it sat on a dead woman. It was based off of Edgar Allan Poe's "The Black Cat." She did have a dark mindset, but who could blame her. She hadn't asked for the lifestyle she was given.

Although, she had to admit, that it wasn't too bad. She had a roof over her head, money to spend as she pleased, a man giving her love and pleasure. It took her a while to get Hidan to tell her he loved her. Men were like that, she had come to find out. She read Cosmopolitan all the time, so she learned that men had a hard time saying how they truly felt, well, about emotions. Hidan wasn't afraid to hide his opinions, he was headstrong, very much so, at that. But his emotions were a little harder to get to. Yuki sat down on the couch and had a bowl of popcorn when the doorbell rang. She bounced up, and rushed to get the door.

She looked through the peephole, and let in her best friend Aki. Aki had big bright blue eyes and red hair. He was about 14 and was about six feet tall. Aki bent over to hug his friend, "Hey girl! I'm so excited that you decided to let me come over!" Yuki squeezed him back, taking a step back from her friend and saw that he brought over a soda and some chips. "Oh Aki! You know what to bring! Come on, I made bean dip." Aki clapped his hands in excitement and set down the soda in the kitchen and poured some chips on his plate, and scooped up some bean dip on as well. After Yuki cleaned up the food (in case Hidan suddenly burst in the door), she sat down next to her blue eyed friend and put in the movie.

"Yuki, Yuki wake up." Aki shrugged his shoulder and her head snapped as she heard the turning of the doorknob. Her eyes widened as she fell off the couch to hide the soda. Hidan made sure she never had potato chips or soda; he wanted her to be as healthy as she could be. She was sure Aki could get himself out the back door. The front door swung open and Hidan stepped in, she could only see his hair and his eyes shine as he looked over to the back door, where Aki was still fiddling with the lock.

Hidan was suddenly across the house, on top of Aki, pinning him to the wood floor. Aki made a gasp-like noise and Yuki stood at the edge of the kitchen, pressed against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Guys, I have gotten a few reviews of people complaining about it being "sick" and "dark". It is rated M for a reason. Remember, Hidan is a sick fuck. Also, Reviews are not necessary, but are valued. They help me push content out faster. You can even e-mail or PM me, just saying "Go Fufu go! You can do it! Crank more out!" It really helps. Enjoy. :D **

Hidan had a kunai, and plunged it forward, Aki screamed in pain.

"Ah! Your knee is in my groin!" Aki screeched. Hidan's eyes were narrowed angrily as he glared at Aki. Yuki ran over to Hidan, and tried to push him off as he started baring his teeth and his purple eyes shone in obvious detestation. "Get off him Hidan! Get off-" She flew back against the wall, and Hidan had hopped off her friend, seeing that the kunai was stuck in the floor right next to her flabbergasted friends head. Her eyes widened, not expecting the attack Hidan had done upon her. "What the _fuck_ did you just call me?" Yuki gulped, as Aki looked at her with confusion. She had never called him 'Master' in front of other people, unless they were his friends. She mainly called him Hidan when she thought about him. The frightened girl just stood, staring at the floor, not daring to stare him down in a contest of dominance. Yuki did not say anything, hoping he would forget. Hidan snorted, giving her a _We'll-talk-about-this-later_ glance as he picked Aki up and slammed him against the wall, his hand wrapped around his throat. "Who the hell are you? You better tell me what the fuck you're doing in my God-damned house, and what you're doing with my fucking slave."

Aki's eyes bugged out of his slender form as his feet made a scraping noise against the wall. "I… I…" Hidan growled and slammed his head against the wall in agitation, "Answer me right the fuck _now!_" Yuki stepped away from the wall and held her head high, bracing herself for Hidan's attention. "I invited him over to watch the movie with me." Hidan whipped his head around and stared at Yuki.

"Who the _fuck_ is he?"

"My best friend, Aki."

His eyes rolled, his patience wearing thin on the tween. "Why is there a mother fucking boy in this house without _my _permission? He could have _raped_ you and then what Yuki?" Yuki put her hand on her newly-developed hips. "Uh, Hidan-" Hidan turned his head and glared at Aki, "I'm gay. I would never to that to any girl, more or less Yuki." Hidan's eyes remained suspicious. He could get very jealous when it came to his possessions, especially Yuki. She was his and his only. Hidan was the dominant male in any and every situation he put himself in. He liked being the one in charge, thus he constantly fought with Pein.

"Alright. Get the fuck out of my house, and never return." Hidan dropped the teen, and he bolted right out the door. Yuki backed up, and started tip-toeing to the stairs. "Yuki." She froze and slowly turned to her master. He was looking at her, no light in the house except the moon light that shone perfectly on his eyes. He took his two fingers and gestured for her to come to him. She couldn't refuse. Once she approached Hidan, he ripped her pants off, and crashed his lips onto hers.

"Never wear pants in front of me unless there are guests." Yuki mentally rolled her eyes, considering the fact that Aki was just there, but did not dare to correct him. She kissed him back and he threw his cloak off, and bit Yuki's lip. She whimpered but moaned after Hidan licked the blood clean away. He picked up the fragile girl bridal style and carried her, then set them onto their bed. She lay on her back and looked at him with her eyes half closed and Hidan's deviant smirk grew.

He pulled off his shirt and Yuki saw his six-pack and just about drooled. It was the most perfect male body she had ever seen. He had been sculpted by Jashin. He had a long, strong neck with veins bulging out, his abs perfectly chiseled, and a cute happy trail that disappeared into his dark pants. His very prominent 'V' enticed her. He ripped his pants off, and stood in front of her, his member very erected and ready to go.

Yuki gulped at how surprisingly large it was. It was going to hurt. He looked down at her, "Now, slave, you are being punished for disobeying me. Do what the fuck I say, to. The. Fucking. T. Got it?" Yuki merely nodded. "Pull them down with your teeth."

Yuki did so, and looked into his eyes for further instructions. "Suck it. Give me a blowjob." Yuki sighed inwardly with relief, she wanted to have sex, her hormones were going crazy, but seeing his size… She might change her mind. But it didn't matter what _she_ wanted. It only mattered what he wanted. What her master wanted. She took his member in her hand and stared at it. She had seen them before, because of some of the movies she had watched. Along with some diagrams she saw in Cosmopolitan. She gulped and spat on it, lubing it up. He threw his head back and smiled, this girl was a natural. He was _so_ happy he saved her. Her shitty diapers and all the money she had cost him in the past… this was worth it.

She then took it in her mouth, and moaned. It sent vibrations up and down his dick again and again. He rolled his eyes and bit his tongue, holding back his moan. She licked and sucked it up and down, while her small hands tickled and massaged his balls. She would take her teeth and graze them along his shaft and she would feel him shudder. She then started to deep throat him, shoving it as far as she could go without it cutting off her air supply. She bobbed her head and Hidan started to bite through his lip, the blood slipping down his neck as he grabbed her by her hair, and roughly bobbed her fast and faster. Yelling at her to scrape it with his teeth.

Yuki did as her master begged. No. He could never beg. She was the slave. She was the one that would do the begging. Not her master. Never her master. He came with a grunt and he made her swallow it all. It was a pretty big load, so it took her a few swallows before she got it all. She was panting as fresh air coursed into her lungs once again. He was panting as well, and he wrapped his arm around her, pinning her to the bed. He wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her body against his. She rubbed his abs and he chuckled, his purple eyes taking her in, almost shifting her into her mother.

He scowled then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I love you Master. I promise to _never_ disobey you _ever_ again." Yuki said in her cute voice. She felt his member that rested against her thigh twitch only slightly. He smirked and kissed the top of her head then threw the covers over them. "Yeah. Go to bed, Kid."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello, you should thank Aidriana-chan for reminding me of the story. This is irrelevant but I felt like putting in a scene of passing out because I gave blood and I passed out. So now I can write many of those, and know first hand! No worries, folks, I have some side-plots that I will be foreshadowing very _very_ soon! Enjoy!**

Hidan stood in the middle of the field, a gust of wind flowed around him, opening his cloak and fluttering it all around him. His eyes were wide open and his smile was moonstruck. He licked his lips as he saw his opponent was doused in his own crimson regret. His opponent panted and struggled to sit up, feeling sick to his stomach from loss of blood. Hidan bent over and swiped his finger across the crimson stained grass and changed himself to where his skin was ebony, with where his bones were, was ivory.

"Sucks to be you, you dumbass. I got your blood. Time to sacrifice you to my fucking god!" Hidan threw his head back and howled in laughter, and pleasure as he anxiously set up his blood circle, anticipating the pain it would bring him. The opponent tried to limp quickly away, his eyes becoming spotty, it felt as if his ears will filled with cotton, and he could only hear vaguely.

"Aw, goddamnit! Don't pass out on me you mother fucker! You won't feel any of the-" Hidan stopped and pursed his lips together tightly. "Fuck it!" Hidan swung his scythe over his shoulder and clutched it in his shaking hand as he stabbed it through his chest. The opponent fell onto the ground, more blood escaping his body. Hidan laughed, but felt a terrible feeling. What! This wasn't right! Why would he feel this feeling, when he's surely done it well over 1,000 times in his past 90 years.

He tilted his head slightly and glanced over at the body, seeing it was no longer his opponent. Instead of the mans short blonde hair, it had turned a dark brown and was to mid-back. _He was a girl…?_ He saw that the back of the girls shirt had rode up a little and saw that she had the dimples of Venus. He heard a moan pass through the girl's lips. He knew that moan from anywhere. "YUKI!" Hidan rushed out of the circle, without even closing it. He felt a tearing feeling as he escaped from it. A loud roaring growl came from it as it brightened and faded to a rusty color. He slid next to Yuki and flipped her over; as he saw that she had lost about five pints of blood.

"Yuki! Talk to me!" Hidan screamed as he shook her face. She blinked her mothers' eyes up at him, a trickle of blood sliding down her mouth. "I… wanted… you to only… use… _my_ blood…. Master." Yuki coughed as she said her last words. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she gave one last sigh as Hidan felt her life slip away from her now cold body. Hidan lowered his head and planted one last kiss on her lips. And for the first time in 88 years, Hidan let tears fall.

Hidan woke up suddenly, his head wiped around the room to find that Yuki was still curled up in his arms, sleeping soundly. Hidan sighed heavily as he looked down at his slave. _I don't know what I'll do if I lost you._ Hidan's eyes widened as he looked at her. _I _will _lose her. She's not immortal, like I am._ An evil smirk danced across Hidan's face as he gently stroked her cheek. _Not if I convince Jashin to turn her immortal as well…_ Yuki stirred, and her almond shaped hazel eyes blinked up at him sleepily. She smiled, which caused a very prominent dimple to show up. _She got that dimple from her father, I presume. _Hidan thought angrily.

"Good morning Master." She hugged him as she looked up into his purple eyes that she loved so dearly. He looked down at her and smiled at her. "Good morning Yuki. I'm starving, how about I make us some breakfast." Yuki's eyes widened as she tilted her head. "But Master, _I_ usually-"

"I SAID I'D FUCKING DO IT TODAY!" Hidan yelled and Yuki yelped as she fell off the bed. Hidan glowered down at her, as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. _What was up with Master today? It was a sweet touch, not one filled with lust…_ Yuki shrugged her shoulders and stepped in the shower…

Hidan went downstairs and didn't even bother putting on boxers. He walked nude down the stairs and started making scrambled eggs as he got some fruit out of the fridge. He set up the blender and made Yuki a strawberry smoothie, one of her favorites. He also liked the way it made "Miss Yuki" taste. He chuckled evilly to himself as he poured it into her favorite cup. He turned on the waffle maker to make some whole-grain waffles.

Yuki walked down the stairs and had on a shirt of Hidan's that said, "Orgasm Donor." Hidan pursed his lips, attempting to suppress his amused smirk. He then looked her in her eyes, and they brightened. He remembered when she was so little…

"Master! Master! Master!" Yuki yelled as she bounded her way over to Hidan. He groaned outwardly and turned towards the two year old. "What is it Yuki?" She looked up at him, her eyes turning a little darker with each passing day. It seemed like they were turning a darker blue, possibly even green. "I… I'm wet." Usually, if a girl told this to Hidan, he would rip her pants off and fuck her like the world was about to end. Of course he couldn't do this to a two year old. Sure Hidan had fucked pre-teens and such, but two? Hidan's mind wasn't _that_ fucked up. He scowled as she giggled.

Yuki loved getting expressions out of people, and Hidan was the ultimate jackpot. He looked her over, picked her up, then took them to a hotel and laid her down on the bed. His upper lip lifted higher, barring his teeth as he cussed consistently about how "an S-ranked criminal shouldn't be fucking changing shitty diapers." She giggled and watched him as he wiped her ass then placed a new diaper under her. He looked between her legs and saw how little she was… hairless. Hidan shook his head as he laughed, "Oh Jashin, I am not even tempted. How I pray she will have big tits, a skinny waist, a firm, perky ass, and a hairless pussy."

_She can have all that if you will sacrifice one-hundred people per request._ A sinful, yet cogent voice whispered in Hidan's mind. His face lit up as he smiled crazily at the toddler that lay before him on the bed. "Hey, Yuki, I'm going to a bar." Yuki frowned and pouted, "Take me Master! Take me!" Hidan licked his lips as he looked back down at her pussy. He shook his head and fixed her diaper. "Yuki, my sweet little slave, I cannot wait for the day you beg me to take your virginity."

Hidan shook his head as he saw Yuki look down and saw that he was naked. Although, she had seen him semi-naked a few times before, she was still surprised to see it just out there. When she would give him hand jobs, it would usually be under his cloak, so she never had really _seen_ the whole thing until last night. Today was the second time she had seen his whole body without and fabric touching it. She blushed and quickly put her hair in front of her face, using it as a curtain.

She saw Hidan staring at her with utter belief, as if he couldn't believe she was standing before him. What she also noticed, was that his penis wasn't hard like it usually was. He seemed to be horny all the time. She tilted her head, and made her way towards her master. "Master, what's wrong?" She asked in her cute voice and he looked back down at her.

"I just can't believe that you're going to be 12…" Hidan whispered. Yuki blinked and hugged him. She rubbed his chest and stared at his eyes; she licked her lips then kissed him. At the pure touch of his Yuki touching him, her lips to his, her body, though fully clothed, was pressed against his; it really turned him on. She felt his member twitch as he growled in his chest and pressed her against the counter top. She deepened the kiss and bit his bottom lip.

Hidan smiled and pulled away from the kiss, "we should really eat our breakfast; we have a long day ahead of us." Yuki titled her head, just like the way she did that one night, that night Hidan could never forget.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" The blond turned towards Hidan as her eyes widened when she saw Yuki. "Yes, this is Yuki and can you please help me with her? I don't feel comfortable changing her. She's my daughter and…" Hidan lied as he acted like she was his daughter. The woman sympathized as her blue eyes settled on Yuki. "Of course I can!" Hidan smirked as he thanked her. _Such a nice, cute girl, such a shame to kill her. Well, she's going to make Yuki perfect. _Hidan followed her as he showed her where she could get some diapers. That was the same night Yuki saw someone die before her pure eyes.

That was the night Yuki became impure. After that first murder that she witnessed, she saw many, many more.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry it took so long, but here it is! It is sickening, and there is a lot of erotica in it, I know. This is how I view Hidan and his slave. Reviews are appreciated! They make me write faster. Please enjoy!**

After they had eaten, Hidan sat down with Yuki and watched some of her favorite movies. She sat next to him, her brunette head laid upon his shoulder. It got to a sex scene and Yuki somewhat blushed. She had seen it before, never done it, but was sure she was going to one day. It wasn't truly awkward, but it was kind of weird that Hidan was next to her when said intercourse was ensuing. She felt his lower jaw shift slightly and glanced over to see him licking his lips.

Yuki acted like she didn't notice as his eyes flickered to her face. Yuki kept watching the screen, attempting to keep her face completely neutral, like it was no big deal. It was a very graphic sex scene that lasted a while. It was a movie about a girl finding her one true love, and it was their first time having sex ever. She could tell Hidan was enjoying it.

Yuki kept rubbing her legs together, which Hidan noticed. His purple orbs widened then squinted slightly as his smirk danced across his face. He pushed Yuki back and crawled on top of her as he roughly kissed her. She didn't expect it, and gasped, then started kissing back. His hands wondered all over her body, not missing a single inch as he groped her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she pulled him closer, which caused a growl of pleasure rumble throughout Hidan's body.

Yuki smirked, satisfied with his reaction and ran her fingers through his silver hair. She had known that he was way old; older than her parents, probably older than her grandparents, if they were still alive. But she didn't mind. He acted like an adolescent anyway, and was just as horny as one. She leaned her head back and arched her back as he kissed down her neck. He rubbed his hands all over her slim body. He smirked as he saw that she had arched her back for him to continue kissing down her slender neck.

He looked into her half-lidded hazel eyes and saw that they shone in utter lust as she gazed at him in anticipation. He felt himself grow harder at the thought. _He_ had made her eyes shine with pleasure; _he_ had made her moan, as she rubbed her legs together. Hidan growled possessively and Yuki just about lost her mind. She _loved_ his possessiveness; she knew most women hated it, while she rolled in it. She had never had anybody in her life care for her, except Hidan. She loved the way his eyes glowered at whoever tried to hurt her, the way he pushed her behind him, the curl of his lip as it curled into a snarl filled with utter loathing.

She kissed harder and went straight for his pants. She couldn't take it anymore. He had switched her on, and there was no way to switch her off until she had given her master pleasure. He smirked as she yanked his pants off and tore through his boxers. She immediately took him in her mouth and sucked. His eyes rolled as he slid to completely lie down on the couch. She rubbed his balls and scraped his dick with her teeth. He moaned and looked at her. _What suddenly made her like this?_ He didn't mind. Hidan was in his own nirvana. He was surrounded by ecstasy, an ecstasy that only Yuki could bring him into. Any other broad just wanted to get her rocks off, just as much as he did.

Not Yuki. He could feel her desire to fill his needs; her longing to be cared for and loved by her beloved master. Then suddenly there was a loud "ding dong" noise that cut through the erotic air that surrounded Hidan and Yuki. Yuki stopped and glanced towards the door. "Don't you _ever_ stop! Never do that until your master is finished!" Hidan shouted as his loyal slave went back to pleasuring him. Hidan slid back down, his arms behind his head as the person knocked on the door now. Hidan scowled towards the door. "Come back later!" He yelled.

The knocking ceased as his yell escaped and echoed to the front of the house. He smiled, and began to relax again when he heard a deep male voice, "Mr. Hidan! This is the ANBU! We know you're in there! Come out and we won't have to force you into arrest." Hidan's eyes widened as he forced Yuki to stop. He pushed her roughly onto the floor and grabbed his cloak. Yuki yipped and looked at Hidan confused.

"Get your shit you idiot! The authorities are here to take you away from me. Pack your shit as fast as you fucking can!" Yuki flashed up the stairs. Hidan grabbed his emergency bag from under the couch that had food, water, clothes, his scythe, extra robes, and some clothes for Yuki. He glanced up the stairs, anxiously awaiting Yuki's return. When he heard glass shatter and Yuki scream for her master to save her. Hidan threw his bag on his back as he teleported right outside of her window and saw the ANBU take off running with Yuki.

Hidan saw red. He focused on the man that held his slave, his angel, his heart, his life. He yelled as he focused almost all of his chakra to his feet and ran so fast that he was merely a blur of colors and a huge gust of wind as he stabbed the ANBU that held Yuki. The masked man slumped forward and Hidan caught Yuki, his little princess, and sat her on the ground next to the now dead body. He turned as he warned her to stay where she was. He slid his bag off as seven ANBU turned to him. Hidan's violet eyes widened as he laughed hysterically. He ran his fingers through the blood of the dead ANBU and quickly formed a pentagram and shifted to his ebony skin, with the white outlining of his bones.

He asked Jashin for a speck of their blood on each finger. Jashin granted his wish, to which each of the ANBU hissed as a stinging sensation coursed throughout their cheeks and a line of crimson slowly ran down. Hidan smiled crazily as he commanded each of them to surround him in his bloodied circle. The anxious men shook in utter fear as they lost complete control of their bodies. No matter how hard they commanded their bodies to do something, it wouldn't respond. He smirked and whipped his scythe out from behind him, and crouched like an animal about attack its prey.

"Well, _gentlemen_ I must admit that I _love_ doing this. See you all in Hell fuckers!" Hidan scowled as he raked the scythe through each of the men and they all fell; one by one. Yuki started shaking, remembering the first murder she saw…

The blond haired woman was on her way back from the bedroom part of the hotel, to the lounge area. Right before she turned around the corner, Hidan jerked her back by her fragile arm. She gasped, and then looked back at him, asking if he could release her. He shook his head and leaned forward. "Sorry, my love. But your life will be put to a helpful cause; one that will save many, many women from my wrath." The blond, confused, knitted her thin eyebrows together as she opened her mouth to question what the silver haired man was talking about.

She was interrupted by the scythe as it dug into her torso, and tore through her back, half of her falling onto the carpet, while the other was caught in Hidan's scythe. He breathed in the irony smell and licked his lips; now cleaned of the blood spatter. _God _did he love his life_._ Hidan smirked as he heard a sigh come from his god, an appreciative sound that told him only a few more hundred to go. "My almighty Lord Jashin! I ask upon thee! How long do I have to kill these hundreds of people to put towards my earlier requests?" Hidan asked. Yuki finally tore her now impure eyes away from the red splattered all over the floor to look and try to see who Hidan was talking to.

_My faithful follower Hidan, you have until she approaches the age of ten. She will hit puberty early, and she will not stop for a while. I know what you long for, as well as what you detest. If you piss me off, instead of granting you your wish, you will get the opposite. You continue doing what you usually do, and I will add more attractive traits._ Hidan got on one knee and looked up into the ceiling. "Thank you my Lord Jashin. I swear to be faithful, to you, and only you. I will get those deaths, as well as my weekly sacrifices. I will not let you down, my Lord."

Yuki scrunched her eyebrows together as she turned her body every which way, trying to figure out who the purple-eyed man had been talking to. She then heard a deep, roaring chuckle that shook the whole room. Her eyes widened and she got up and ran to Hidan, her small hands as wide as she could get them open as she ran into her master. Startled, Hidan lifted his scythe and saw the young girl, her green-ish eyes tearing up as she murmured something into his cloak. He smirked and patted her curly haired head. She dug herself inside of his cloak, and peered out from a small opening.

Hidan chuckled at the innocence of the child. Her innocence would be stripped away soon enough. She was merely two, but being around Hidan was going to mean a rough life, Hidan knew such. He would be getting broads, killing them, getting in fights, drinking, sacrificing, cursing, and ultimately, having sex with the child. Granted, she would be at least 12, Hidan made himself promise. He figured it was a good age. He picked up the mentally-scarred child and carried her out of the hotel. "Yuki, want some ice cream?"

Yuki sat there, watching the bodies slump to the ground, their souls were whisked away by the wind, and their eyes stared at nothing. She gulped as some blood splattered onto her face by the one that was closest to her. She shook violently, detesting violence, slaughter, and fighting. Hidan shifted back and closed the blood circle. He approached the delicate looking girl; she looked up at him with big eyes, tearing up at how much blood was on her master. "M-mmm-mmm-maaster… A-are y-you ok-kay?" Yuki's lip quivered and her voice was weak, but Hidan could tell that she was very worried for him.

"Yes Yuki, if anything, I am better than before. I told you I'd never let _anyone_ ever hurt you." The girl smiled and stood up, leaning onto Hidan for support. He heard Yuki gasp loudly, staring down at her pants. "M-mmaster! There's bbb-bloood all over m-my p-p-pants! I'm not hurt b-b-but I fee-fee-feel it coming out of Miss Yuki!" Hidan's eyes widened as he looked and saw Yuki's crotch was soaked with blood, not just regular blood; period blood. Hidan scowled slightly. "Well, shit."


End file.
